book 1 the new friend a old enemy
by Hobo204105
Summary: He was the smartest kid in the school and not most popular but he was popular had friends and lived in a nice looking trailer park with all the stuff a kid could have these days. But when a disaster strikes not him but his whole life and has to move to London what will he do. Make new friends new memories or have a enemy right away. T for some language
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of the years test everything was ok but something felt off. Their's been mas murders that leave kids homeless and in the USA homeless is rough from what I heard. But this is my story from what happened.

Timothy's POV

"Hey breayan how do you think you did I know I failed." "You always say that and your a straight A student how could you fail. Your last report ccard said that you made a 99 in Geography, 100 in gym, 98 in professional communications, 98 in math, 100 in biology, 97 in ASL, and a 100 in english how could you fail." ( ASL for those that don't know is American Sign Language.) Needless I was a good kid in schools. but where I lived the schools made you take all these extra courses but you got to pick one all the rest is made for you. You got to pick what language you learned I picked 1 of the 2 that were the easiest ASL or Japanese. ASL you already know the words just learn how to sign them. Japanese on the other hand you just colored in the words in well Japanese.

That was when it struck me of corse I lived in a trailer wasn't big but wasn't small either so I was happy to be home untill I saw the police department and fire and ambulances and as any other 10 year old I freaked out and ran toward my trailer that was now in black ashes. "What happened, why did it have to be me I don't want to be a kid on the streets." "Well we got them in custody but they killed and burned down the trailer I'm terribly sorry. But we found you a home in the United Kingdom." As the officer tried to help me it didn't work and before I knew it I was on a plane to london.

"Flight 5643 leaving in ten minutes please board now thank you." Yay, of course I knew I had a uncle in England but we didn't like him. Why you may ask, because he was abusive and if things didn't go his way at work he would take it out on you. Really mean to if you are outside when he was. He would tell you to go get a stick and he would beat you with it, so me being the smart aleck I am I would bring a big log or a twig. He didn't like that. In under half a week he was arestead for child abuse.

"Well timothy things could have been worse." the reception lady told me, and then realised. "Well maybe not but we have a schooling program football and basketball court but all home work has to be signed off understand." "Yes ma'am I understand." "Ok you will be staying with William for as long you are hear so take your stuff to room 152 and please don't make alot of noise it wakes the other kids and we have to fix the problem." "Yes ma'am." unlike some kids I dont have pj's because I would sleep with what I had on, nobody ever told me to change so yeah that was how I was raised.

"Hello is anyone here because if you are I'm not scared of you." It was what I would try to do so I seemed like the dominant one but out of the corner of my eye I saw a kid racing down the hall with nothing but a shirt on. Then everything went black.

I wake up and my head is spinning and I felt something wet and cold on my head. When I look to see where I am I see the same kid who was running down the hall. "What the hell man why am I bleeding. Why did you hit me." Now on my part that was the wrong thing to say as he turned and put a finger to his lips meaning to shush. I wisper "you speak ASL." as I was not expecting he said yes so I start signing 'what happened why are we hear I need answer's' 'well if you would watch we are hiding from that jerk Joey he was gonna rob you when I showed up and that blood is from you were smashed in the head with a lamp.' 'what who the hell even are you' 'my name is William so you must be Timothy right.' 'yeah so what do we do now' 'we wait' 'wait for what exactly' 'the staff they will help us out and can get out of this storage closet.' "I know your here somewhere so better show your self before I find you." "JOEY SHUT THE HELL UP THEY LEFT." "Ok but you got lucky this time timmy turner." william looked at me and saw a flame of hatred flicker up. Joey Hamson the bully that who was always taller than me stronger to. The only thing I had against him was movement speed that was the thing that kept me alive. 'william you got power I got speed we burst out and try beat him he might look 12 or 13 but he's as old as us he was my neighbor I know we can do this I can keep him distracted and you strike ok.' 'ok I understand.' '1,2,3,"NOW HEY HAMSON A NEW BOSS IN THE BUILDING." when he turned around he did look taller. As he went for the punch I ducked and found out he was in his socks so I could trip him and if we get on him we can turn him in for beating and stealing. That was the plan I had so I went through with it slid his feet out from underneath him and as he was gonna elbow me he was picked up by a stong looking man who carried him away kicking and screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Timothy's POV**"Well are we in trouble or not." "Well YOU aren't but William is. He is for fighting and will be punished for that and running in the halls. So what will it be will you tell the truth and take a consequence or lie William because you know the punishment the city will give yo-" " He was coming for me he had heard I joined this building and wanted to finish what he sarted 4 years ago." I said trying to get William out of trouble. "I know because in his file it says Joey will Hamson am I wrong came from the states in texas DFW 4572 whint boulevard so what does it say." "It says everything that you said but what started this conflict if you don't mind me asking?" "A game of call of duty when he was no match for a prestige master like me and a little level 32 with little guns and scoretreaks that weren't as good as mine." So yeah that's what started this whole mess, a game of black ops 2. "Well he has been practicing in his room so if you want to settle this now I will see if you can beat him on mine and seeing him rage would be funny." William suggested "that might work than you william you are out of trouble if timmy hear beats Joey in a game if he doesn't you go back to the other children's home."

"Ok you have to beat him I can't go back there in that dump I have enemies there. Wait your gonna try it he's a prestige 4 you cant beat him. Wait add account you cant if you do people withh access it and mess with your stuff." "Will listen I don't care how powerful he has become if he want a fight I will give him one, now what's his gamer tag." 'hello is this thing on' 'yeah it is now are you gonna fight me or not.' 'Wow you want to lose now I've benn practicing and I think I can beat you now so bring it.' 'my game my rules my map got it' 'yep' and we started and I attracted a crowd now I don't like to be the center of attention but in a game to settle my friends fate I'll deal with it. "78 to 56 wow is Joey really gonna get beat by a new kid in this place every team he's been on he won." "I heard he used to play with FaZe but who knows." "Kid I trained most of FaZe so I dont wanna hear it roght now." 'just like the old times he Joey you lose 100 to 87 but I must admit you have got a lot better than months back. you gave me a run for my money, welp the instucter said this game patched up everything so no more fighting or knocking me out. Ok.' 'Fine I accept but you have to help me get to where you are ok' 'I have offered help but you refused it and tried to take on the boss of the second most powerful clan FaZe but we all know that us two together as D00M was much better'.

After that I told the instucter or as others call her a caretaker she instructs you to do things and Joey he might still hate me he is nothing compared to the idiot himself and got expelled from school and came here for trying to beat a teacher Daniel he is taller 16 now and hates me because a lie his sister told him. so I socked her in the mouth it was a bad move on my part as I did get detention but he still hated me. I didn't think he would show up to face to face but he did if it weren't for the instructer I wouldn't be here and as soon as she left thats where I am right now so yeah. "Daniel please think about Kim and how your hurting her by doing this she mught not even forgive you." "All you are is a sour puss as you think your so tough until a bigger guy comes around and tries to bully you your friend can't help you now. You wanna know why? Because I killed him." "No you didn't because if you did then you damn well know you would be sent away like you were back 4 years ago."

**William's POV**

"Where is he. He should be here. Ok I gotta find him but I'll have to inform Zara about last night if she found out without me telling then I'm dead for sure." And so I left to find Timothy and to those who don't know Tim's a good kid but what really got my eye on him was that his reflexes and within being there for twelve hours and seeing them in action was like a movie, quick on your feet and observent.

"Now what happened to you and that big guy Joey last night." "You know I saw that there was carpet underneath his feet and thinking he was in socks we could knock him down and win but the big man do you know who that was." "Not really just know that he like Joey alot and is trying to take care of him like his own son." "Welp I got schools tomorrow so good night." And just like that he was asleep so the plan was gonna work out. 'okay you can come in now he's asleep.' I signed over to the man waiting for us to go to sleep 'Just try not to make alot of noise.' I saw the needle and it went in perfect. "Now help me load this kid up in the van.

Timothy's POV

"Ummm ok why am I in a different plaxe everytime I wake up why do I always have a headache everytime I wake up. Welp this is awkward." As I realise they took my clothes off and gave me a new set of them but something felt off besides my clothes. As I look outside I see kids of all ages playing and working. I didn't trust this at all I had to escape. As i was thinking of a plan someone started to open the door and pretended like I was asleep which helps knowing that I don't snore like most of my family. I do want go back to my old life but it's to late for that now I had to leave. They left and I put on the clothes so I don't go running naked and as someone comes in again I bolt out the door. I saw a door with a exit sign and burst through it and at last I was outside and now I'm also center of attention. "Stop him now." And as that everyone and I mean like 31 kids start running after me untill I bump into to a strong looking man in a white shirt that had cherub on it. He grabed me and shouted "I GOT HIM" "nice job james now he needs to see the chairwoman." I don't know who she is bbut when I got there she did not look happy but a little amused and surpised. "Well done thats a first I never had anyone try to escape and if James wasn't there you would've met Kasakov in which be glad you didn't. So Timothy this is Cherub as you know.this is a children's home."

**To be comtiued**

**A.N hey pleplease tell me if this is good if not tell me what I can do to help it I dont want to scrap this story. Than you for reading and please have a blessed day.**


	3. chapter 3

"So as you may know this is a children's home but a goverment association to help stop crimes in London. we use kids as spies because it's less suspicious." As Timothy put on a blank face. "Here let me put it this way if a man is trying to rob an old lady's home then he'll pretend he's hurt and ask for help. The lady would say let me call a ambulance right. But if a kid did it and was saying my dad's car crashed she would take the kid inside and then the man runs from the bushes and pushes the old lady over and rob the lady boom." "So like a distraction" "no but thats not the point you will get fed great here you get your own room and less school. And all you have to do is pass a few test ok." "seems simple enough ok I'm in."

"Hey it won't be as bad as you think all you have to do is do a obstacle course around 100 to 150 feet in the air so just be calm an-" "really a high obstacle course for a test now my brother would surely fail this but I got it." As he started on the course he then felt the one thing he loved most adrenaline the thought of falling did scare him a bit but not alot. "So all I have to do is grab the rope and swing." "Not to far you'll end up in the lake not to short cause You Will Die bum bum bummmmm." "Very dramatic so scary. I got this." Timothy said sarcastically and he was off. He saw the platform and let go and fell right on it right on the edge. And heard "you passed this test."

The next test was a actual test onenglish math and other core classes as he just finished his last essay he saw a man come up and say "Times up" and yanked the test away with his pen and was brought to the chairwomans office.

"So your telling me I got a kill a chicken. no thanks." "why not." "because that is not being nice to the outdoors and animals. I AM NOT GOING TO DO IT." "Do you eat chicken Timothy." "Yes but my parents buy it and it's already done." "Then why won't you kill it people all around the world do it why are you any different." "Because i just am thats why if you wanted to pay me I bet you would." "If you kill the chicken I will give you ten pounds." "Ten pounds why would I want to get fat no I won't take your weight." "Ummm what are you talking about ten pounds is money don't you know that." "I would've if I'm born in London or do you mean dollars." "Yes I mean dollars sorry." "Nope" "why I'm giving you money to kill the chicken so why not do it." "one because I don't want to. two I don't have to. and three you can't make me." "Ok I won't push anymore so I'm sorry."

"Ok so Timothy I know you don't trust us so far so why not see a friendly face. William come in please." 'wait you tricked me you butt.' I sign at my friend. "Well what else was I supposed to do tell you a very secret company is sending me to get you." "Tim listen you passed each test accept the paper one. We know uou rushed through it and that's why you failed." "aww man I thought I would fail if I didn't finish." Timothy said sadly "hey miss Zara can I try the newbie in the dojo." "Yes Fred you can." As they left Wll said something to Fred. "What you say to him." "Nothing important just school stuff."

"Now when I say start you start got it. 3..2...1... START" as they started Fred stuck a hand in Timmy's face almost smashing his nose. Timothy jumped back knowing this was another test and started to think of a plan to take this kid down. 'he's bigger stronger but not faster not good enough cardio. Got it I'll tear down his breath then strike.' Timothy thought to himself but was forced out of it when his attacker did a chop on his thigh. 'idiot I have practically thunder thighs so why aim there.' and flexed and heard a snaping sound as Fred started screaming and carried away to the main building as William stood there surprised. "Dude what do you have steel legs nobody has gotten him to attack their thighs." "Maybe because he tried to break the hamstring if that is torned then your opponent is disabiled meaning you win. He didn't analyze the situation and got to cocky." A women said in a very thick asian accent. "Lets go report back to Zara" and they were off.

"So your telling me Fred tried to disable Timothy and broke his hand. Wow this is hard to believe. But I did hear a kid has beaten Fred so good job. Since you made the qualification I would be happy to offer you a space here at Cherub, so we will send you back to the childrens home and let you make up your mind." Timothy was put back in his clothes and taken back in the back of a van with no windows and was back.


	4. chapter 4

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN." The caretaker yells at me as I walk in. "Well ummm maybe I wanted to walk around and explore the area" "For a whole 19 hours you don't sound to convincing." "Well I'm not a native so I got lost and no one trusted a United boy to use there phone so yeah I'm gonna go eat if you don't mind."

"Hey what kind of gossip did I miss out on." "Well for one you missed Daniel being moved to a permanent foster home so there's that and we had a whole search for you that's practically it beside a shooting on the children's home next to us." "Really huh welp I might leave this dump." "How soon." "Timothy come here please." "Yes sir."

"Now as you know I came to talk to you and your disappearance with will. If you should know I am a x-Cherub meaning I was in it but I aged out. Now my name is Charlie and in 4 hours I will if you want to join cherub then I will take you if not then you will stay here as a normal orphan. Got it, so what's your chioce." "I think I'll go it is nicer their and I don't have to worry about joey anymore so it's a win win." "Good to hear now. We will be leaving in 4 hours like I said don't meet that deadline and you're not going anywhere ok." "k"

"So when are we getting out of this dump." "4 hours from now." "Ok you help me pack and I'll help you pack deal." "But wouldn't be faster of we both packed at the same time." "Yeah but then agian I don't want to do the work." "Oh you lazy turd then I have a question why are you here recruiting me huh." "As a punishment." "What did you do." "I might of gotten mad at my sister so I lit of a 500 count of firecrackers at 1 in the morning." "Your kidding what did she do to make you that mad." "Lit a 250 black cat firework in my room at 6 in the morning." "She deserved it."

**2 hours later**

"All done now all thats left is to get to Charlie and wait out the the last hour then I'm out of this dump." "Timothy sit down please." "Sure boss whats up." "We have looked and you have family right." "Yeah a uncle I want to rot in hell who is rotting in prison." "Well that concludes that never mind then. Are you done packing?" "Yeah why?" "We're leaving now." "Wait what why are we leaving now." "Because basic training will be ending soon and you don't want to miss it so hurry."

"Ok we need to adress you a new name." "Ok like a whole new name or just the last name." "Just last and middle if you have one." "Then how about Timothy Taylor jackson." "Change the middle name it doesn't sound natural." "can't I keep me middle name." "sure what is it." "Ray. So how does timothy ray jackson sound." "Ok I guess."

"So whats basic training." "It's to help you have no fears or any chance to get hurt and beef you up so you can take down big enemies like Joey or this Daniel guy you were talking about." "Is it hard because so many people say gruesome stories about it." "It ain't easy and most will fail so yeah it is really good for you though."

"Ya know running on pad for an hour sucks, because I didn't just not puke unlike most but I kept the same pace in jogging." "and yet you still weak my sixpack it's steel so you will be put 10 laps a day on the track and a strick diet of proteins so no sugar for you. Now get out of my office." As he was walking out with a sheet of yelliw and green dots he saw one that was particularly bad a orange one and as someone told him that you don't get all green your first time he didn't expect to do this bad.

"Cool this is my room." "Yup you have to share a room with someone else though." "It depends on who it is." "Well you two better get along because if you don't then you'll be in trouble." "Hello." A girls voice sounded very familar Angie or Angelina the only one who could hit him in dodge ball. "Is this room 132." "Yes it is cone in you both are from the same area so I think you two know each other." "So it happened to you to huh Angie." "Yep a kid named Javier did it to. I came here to visit my great grandmother but she died as I came in the door so yeah I ended up coming hear for my great accuracy in throwing things like in dodge ball right." "Yes and as you know I came hear for my reflexes." "Oh well I guess you two don't stay up all night please." "ok" they both said in unison. "So what did you change your name to Tim." "The only thing I changed was my last name and that's now Jackson." "Well I changed my last name to Gonzales." "Fits you wasn't it Rodriguez before." "Yep but I can't just shake my heritage away what would my parents think of me then." "Yeah I guess you're right." "Say you know anything about this basic training thing or are you just as dumb as me." "Well I suppose I have a friend that told me they might try to mess with us in the morning so we have a whole week to prepare for this." "You got your knives." "Sadly no the head person said no weapons in here." "Say your a light sleeper right." He nodded his head "then what we do is we lay down a bunch of legos and let them step on it." "Or we could just use alot of bubble wrap." "Or maybe we could just stay up all night." "No you dingus if we do that what energy do we have in order to make it through the day." "True true then how about we make a trap." "What do you mean Angie." "What I mean is we jayrigg the door with buckets of... what will make them scream." "How about water and glitter." "Perfect you sir are a genius. But I heard that they will try to pair us with the worst person they can so we have to be bitter to each other." "Okay we can do that no problem."

**A.N Hey what do you think so far if it's to confusing then let me know and explain how I could make it more sensible. Thank you for reading and have a blessed day.**


	5. chapter 5

After a mount the two heard a scream and a a someone cursing real loud. As they look what they find makes them very upset and happy. "Put pillows under your cover and walk into the closet and we will surprise them understand." Tim whispers at Angie. they get into positions and as the twtwo began to try to see them one points out "Umm Kerry he isn't breathing." "Yeah same hear and they feel squishy too wanna check on them." "Well duh what are we gonna do? Wake Zara up at 1 in the morning and get punished nu huh not happening leys check." As the dou start to check Tim comes out full sprint ready to make some noise untill Zara walks in "well any luck with these two they have arguing all month and it's really annoying so they deserve this." "Well Zara that's the situation they aren't here in the beds so they must be somewhe-" The man stops mid sentence as he sees Tim. "What are you doing up this late at night." Zara asked with a tone in her voice. "Well I was told that some people might try to come in and mess with us before basic training so we made a trap and these two fell in it and woke us up." "Well Zara this generation are smart ones let me give you that. Ya think Kasokov is going to have fun putting these two together?"

4 hours later

"Wha- whats happening." "We heard about your set up so you get dirty cloths instead of clean ones." "What no thats disgusting." Angie yelled. "I'm fine with it what's the worse that could happen. Remember we are in a different country here they will do things differently now shut up." Tim said trying to sound annoyed. "Yep these are the two that agree but bicker at each other so you two are team 9."

"Well look who we have hear a group of kids who think they're above the rules, well let me tell this thing here are different. If you speak out of line or any side conversations like group 4 then-" Kazokov stops to spray down the beds of group 4 "this will happen." Now a sad and cold wet bed they look and stop chatting as one says "what was that for arsehole" and he got brutally sprayed with the hose. "Wanna die idiot." "Stop talking and maybe you might be able to sleep."

**Timothy's POV**

Oh god basic training sucks when I was just starting to go to sleep I was sprayed. After a day of running the assault course 8 times after that we went shooting and well not to brag but I got around 99 on my test. "No fair you actually know how to shoot I don't." "Did you not pay aattention to the 2 hour speach the instructer gave us he practically spoon fed us the stuff and if you understood it the first time your golden but if not then good luck." "Still Tim you knew how to shoot a gun before this." "Yeah and I was a natural at it oh I was sooo good at it I got bulleyes every time. No Yeah I shot a twelve gauge and it sucked I hurt my self that day." And with that it was end of discussion.

"Now I want to see group 9 4 6 and 2." Most of the other kids drop and left there were originally 12 groups now down to 5 of them. Really scary knowing that group 1 was the only one besides us that were still together. "Now we will have a little fun like a game, as you know we're on day 75 now so you have approximately 588 hours left to go so give up now and do it again." ugh I hate when he puts things in hours it is annoying as crap.

533 hours later

"Alright you are going into a desert so make sure to drink plenty of liquid. You will be given a backpack for necessary and unnecessary things so when I say go you all jump Jackson I heard you have no fear of heights so you don't have to worry. Once you land take your parachute off immediately so the wind doesn't lift you, and you will find a map with your name on it throw out anything you think is unnecessary got it. Ok GO GO GO."

Free falling one thing I loved and to do it as a test I was the first one down then Angie then the rest. "Ok Angie here is yours and mine is right here." "Toilet paper need. Tent nope throw out. Hmm I don't know what about a wind tracker." "Don't need it we can always just lick our fingers (try it. It actually works.) and stick 'em in the air." "Ok book keep easy fire starter. Map definitely keep. Same with the conpass. Flashlight keep. Twine keep. Hmm do we need blueprints for a buggy like it seems all hard work but if we run into one then maybe we can build it." "keep it then."

"What did you get Tim." Angie askes as we're walking "Interesting enough my dads old machete and rocks, wood, fire starter, water bottle, cloth, rubber band other than that whatever you got and this old flintlock bullet and two sets of keys. One is proberly for the buggy but whats this mustang one for." "Who knows maybe it's your car and you got lucky." "Hmm maybe but that doesn't explain why we aren't going slow but not fas-" as his foot hit something in the sand. "It'sa buggy with gas you got them instructions." "yep it says that a full tank of gas will get you around 5 miles maybe we can beat the other teams in this." And with that they built a buggy and were off.

"Okay we have to go to left a bit and then we should be there and we will give the instructers a piece of our mind only giving us quarter of a tank." "Ahh look who's here it's team 9 why are you here so early." "Because we cut half the distance off going south not west because it's just a giant curve so we cut through that curve in order to get here faster. Although this home made water filter takes a while it works well and we have full canteens of water." "Well we got to wait for the other teams so make yourself comfortable"

"Now there is a truck thats going to leave in ninety minutes so all teams except team 9 can go now." an hour laterlater "Now team 9 you can go but be wary there is only one grey T-shirt in the bag down there so one of you will fail, frainkly I have my money on Timothy here but who knows that might change."

"Look Tim you should take the shirt it was my Idea to take the shor-" "Angie. Oh my god come on Angie stay in there we'll make it I'll make sure of that." And Timothy carried Angie all the way there to the truck as it was leaving. "Stop the truck." Timothy shouts as he tosses Angie in the back. As he starts to loose his vision about to collapse something grabs him and hauls him up into the truck. "Ya think you were gonna die on us your sarcasticness torward the instricters kept us in this thing Tim if it weren't for you then we would have quit a long time ago."

"Surprise surprise she collapsed but she did make it so props to you also good Idea entertaining the other trainees because then who would save you butbut sense the chair women said I had to here" as he hands over a grey shirt "I gotta admit you are one smart kid but don't let that go to your head got it." And he was gone.


End file.
